tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vote for Christina!
First, I would like to say thank you to the hosts for allowing me the opportunity to play in this game and expand my comfort zone. To those on the jury, I appreciated everyone of you and the things I was able to learn by playing this game with you. While I would like to say that I perfectly exemplified each aspect of the survivor game, I cannot do that. As far as the outplay aspect, I knew when to express my opinions and ideas and when to remain in the background. I didn't make myself a target and I aligned myself with the people that I knew would help me get to the finals. I didn't win the comps after the merge but I did help my tribe win several challenges before the merge. I did not ever throw a challenge but the most important challenge I tried my hardest to win and did. When it comes to the outlast aspect, I have done that by getting to the f2. I played hard but because of my social game did not have to win challenges in order to make it further. The challenge that I needed to win, I did so and secured my spot in final 2. I also was able to get to the end without the use of an idol or advantage. The only idol that was played in my favor was played by Tobey after he won immunity and was played as a gesture of loyalty which I respected. When it comes to the outwit aspect, I was able to appear as a non threat so that people felt the need to take out people they felt were bigger target. I was even able to convince people that Mikol was a bigger threat to their game than Aiden was at the time and aided in getting the votes needed to get Mikol voted out. I also was able to stick with my alliances throughout the game and remained loyal until the end. I feel that I have played a game that I can hold my head high and go on in the ORG world with the knowledge that I did things that I wasn't comfortable doing and was able to make the connections that I needed to in order to make it to the end. I have learned that when a person in my alliance was voted out how to change my plans and future moves so that I was not the next one voted out. I knew when to reach out to other players and bring them in to aid in getting the votes needed to get the person that needed to be seen as a bigger threat than me out at that time. I knew how to think several steps ahead to see what moves I needed make and who was a person that could be sent to jury without burning a bridge. Now I won't say that i never lied because there were several times where I had to do some damage control in order to protect my f2 alliance with Tobey. I felt that I was able to keep certain people in the loop when I was able to get the votes that were needed and pull back when I needed to keep the votes the way that was needed to get certain people out at the right time. I tried to adjust plans for the play of an advantage or idol but I failed to plan for every possibility as was demonstrated when Fred and Ian were voted out.